


Next Time

by CowRole



Category: CR - Fandom - Fandom, Critical Role (Web Series), Criticalrole, Critrole - Fandom
Genre: Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Well someone needs to give Caleb some attention, comfot, softdom, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: Please don’t ask or think too hard about when this is set. After a really rough battle. In some in. That’s it, that’s the setting. Ta Da. Lotsa fluff.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Caduceus notices many things, most things. Even Caleb isn't smart enough to hide from him.

They are getting a lot of looks. Well they always got a lot of looks wherever they went but right now they got even more looks. Bloodied, dirty, beaten, they are a vividly colored mess. Jester and Beau are at the front bar ordering rooms and meals while Jester’s hood is jostling with Sprinkle. Caleb is hovering near Beau to act as a voice of reason, and Fjord was on Jester’s side just for the same. Caduceus stands away from the group, scanning over his friends and then over the tavern room attached to the inn. He had never said it aloud but he always felt best to keep a watch for anything unwell. He makes sure to keep some sort of track on Nott but leaves her to whatever mischief she feels like having.

The team at the bar can be heard talking over how many rooms to get, though they almost always settle on three now that they had the money to do so  
.  
“Ah, maybe just a’ two rooms. Boys and girls?”

“It’s okay Caleb!” Jester is all smiles despite a swollen eye and how she favors one foot. Caduceus returns his attention to his friends as Jester continues. “I can cover your part of the room! You can get paper and whatever stuff.”

The young man gives a nod and a term that Caduceus believes must mean ‘thank you’ where ever it was that the boy came from. Caleb had this habit over speaking under his breath when he was holding back; Caduceus has come to notice that. It’s not always that common that Caleb does hold back.

He watches closer now. Caleb mirrors Beau’s movements, keeping a pace to her side, not closer of farther. Whenever she moves he does, dodging any waving arms but keeping so close. Eventually Nott appears again and heads towards the bar, already counting coins. Sometimes the small goblin friend could evade Caduceus’s careful watch. That is when he was most worried.  
Now Caduceus gently stops her before getting down onto one knee.

“Yes, Mister Clay?” Nott stops to give him her full attention with gold coins in her hands.

“Hi Nott.” His smiles are near ever present. He gently brings his staff down to his side and reaches into the gnarled wood. “I’ve wanted to say to you for some time now the respect I have for you. You’re a good caretaker you know?”

“Oh,” Her eyes get wide and pupils dilate at the compliment. “You mean Caleb? Well he’s so smart but he’s just so fucking weak and squishy. It’s kinda sad.”

Caduceus laughs as he pulls a dainty stemmed flower from the staff. “May I?” He asks. The permission is a moot point as he presses the flower into her hairline in the hood and a large hidden gash closes.

Nott visibly relaxes. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Now I had a question. About Caleb.”

This gets small worried frown from Nott.

“I would like to have the night with him. You are a very skilled care taker, but I’m hoping to have a chance to see if I can help ease him.”

“Ease him.”

They both look to Caleb now who is still hovering near Beau and has shifted to stand between her and Jester. The cat has appeared where it once wasn’t and is clinging around Caleb’s neck. The exhaustion is clear. But something else clings heavily to him.

“If you think you can help him Mister Clay, then I trust you.” Nott pushes her gold back into her pockets and takes one captively large hand into her small claws. “Take good care of my boy.”

“I will do my absolute best. Now,” He gives her hand a gentle pat before using the staff to stand. Caleb is now watching them curiously, but he’s ignored. “Can you take him to a room, so I can gather a few things?”

“Sure sure. Whatever you need.” Nott nods before heading up to the counter and depositing her small gold coins on the counter to cover herself and Caleb, “It’s fine Jess.” She is leaning up on her tiptoes to watch the owner count coins.

The group breaks off upstairs to drop off heavy bags and peel off bloody clothes before they would eat or wash.

“Why are you not getting comfortable? Is something wrong with the room?” Caleb has paused from setting his own things down when Nott just stands looking around.  
“Oh. Well. See I was talking with Mister Clay.” –

“Hello there. I’m Caduceus.” He leans on his staff and smiles at the bar keep.

The stout dwarven woman looks up at him. “That hair color natural?”  
“It sure is.”

“Humph.”

They both share a few slow nods.

“Alright then Caduceus, what can I do for ya?”

Caduceus digs into his bag, pulling out the small box of birch bark that he uses for coin. “I have a few requests.”

-“Caduceus?” Caleb frowns. “You were talking to him. Is all okay?”

“No everything is alright. He’s just – well really we both are a tad bit worried about you. And he wants to help.” She taps her finger tips together as she talks.

“I’m alright. Nothing that a good night sleep and some decent food won’t fix.” He sets his things down now.

Before more can be said there’s a knock at the door. Nott is quick to get it and be greeted by both Caduceus and the barkeep.

“Excuse us Nott,” He says as they come in.

Nott gives Caleb a little wave as she leaves, “I’ll be with Jess and Beau.” Caleb is left to watch in bafflement as things are places on the small table.

“Thank You again,” Caduceus hands the woman two gold before closing the door.

Caleb has taken the moment to inspect the items on the table. “I am not sure what is happening here.”

Caduceus sets his things on the bed. “Well Mister Caleb,” He looks at Caleb now, really watching him closely. “I was going to take a night with you. Just you and I. If you don’t mind?”

Caleb did not know Caduceus terribly well, but he did respect and trust him certainly. “What if I do mind?”

“You will have to mind very very much to get me to leave.”

Caleb stares evenly back at Caduceus in a calm stare down. Caduceus’s gaze feels heavy, though not at all fierce. Unwavering. “Well,” Caleb is the first to look away as he sets Frumpkin on the bed. “I don’t mind that much to fight you.”

Caduceus actually laughs then, “That’s good to hear.” He sits on the edge of his own bed and begins to unties his plate armor and set it, and his shield carefully and neatly under the bed. He watches Caleb as he rolls up the long silk sleeves of his own shirt and ties them off. The boy just sat on his bed and fussed with notes and papers that Caduceus assumes are beyond his personal understanding. But what was not was the rigidness and fidgeting in Caleb’s frame. He reaches over and touches the crystal of his staff and it begins to glow, softly illuminating the room with just the slightest tinge of pink.

Now ready for his work he rises up again and gently, wordlessly, pulls those things from Caleb’s hands. “It is time to put things away. Would you like them a certain way or I will just put them in your bag for later.”

Caleb was too stunned for a moment to stop his things from being stolen. “I would like my things back. What are you doing?” He balls his hands up instead, watching the firbolg fold and stack his work up.

“Mmmm,” Caduceus nods and tucks everything into Caleb’s bag. “Are you going to have a fit or will you calm down?” He doesn’t have to turn to know the fuss Caleb had worked himself into. “If you need to, then I can wait for you to finish.”

“I do not throw fits.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Caduceus I understand what you are trying to do but I would rather have the night with my books then be mothered.” Caleb goes for another tactic. Not demanding but trying rational persuasion.

Caduceus laughs at that and shakes his head. “I am certainly not a mother of any form.” He stands back up, looking down at Caleb as he looms over the boy. “Maybe you can find a different word for it? You are intelligent.” He is not exactly intimidating in his posture, but the patience on his face is like one a mentor may have with a fussing child

Caleb stares up, swallowing tightly. He has a moment of remembering when Caduceus had mentioned his age and that is was pressing into a century. He turns to Frumpkin and pets the cat.

Caduceus softens his expression when Caleb says nothing, satisfied with the response that was his silence. “Whatever you may call me, I am gentle.” He reaches out again and with one hand on his side and another under the opposite arm he draws Caleb to the edge of the bed. Careful despite Caleb’s fuss and grumble at being moved. “I’m sure you are saying only kind things in that tongue of yours.” He starts to pull his heavy coat off. “You haven’t even undressed.”

“I’m busy.” Caleb tries to at least help and speed the process of whatever it was Caduceus is doing to him but each time he reaches out Caduceus’s hands would just stop, holding tight to the clothing. Each time he pauses until Caleb would go back to sitting still.

“As I’ve said. It’s time for rest.” The coat is draped over the foot of the bed before Caduceus lowers to one knee Taking Caleb’s hand he begins to unwrap the dirtied bandages to uncover the boy’s pale skin. At this point Caleb has relented and sits still. He is red in the face and hopes Caduceus doesn’t notice. Well, nothing is said aloud about it, but Caleb still knows well enough it’s no secret.

“I can rest and read.”  
“Not tonight.”

“You are being rather bossy you know?”

“I very much know.” Caduceus tosses the bandages aside to be dealt with later. “You’re going to take your boots off now and we’re going to eat.” Caleb is given a very warm smile and gentle squeeze to his knee before Caduceus gets up.

Caleb stares at Caduceus’s back as the firbolg pulls a cloth off the top of a tray. Food smells begin to fill the room.

“You must be very quiet about taking your shoes off. A strange skill.”

Caleb’s face burns and he catches himself giving a huff. More embarrassed at himself as he can see Caduceus’s should shake with hushed laughter. Wordlessly he unties and pulls off his boots and socks and drops them to the floor.

“Don’t let the food get cold.”

Caleb watches as Caduceus sits down on the floor with the tray. “Why are you on the floor?”

“The floor can be nice. We’re going to eat down here.”

“ ‘Can be’ is the operative term.” Caleb gets up and eyes the firbolg further. “Whatever tepid agreement this may be, what are you getting?”

“A nice companion for a meal and a night of rest and ease.” He turns the tray so one plate point to Caleb and the other himself. “Sit.”

A strange tight coil form in Caleb’s gut and traverses quickly to his throat. It keeps him from saying anything as he sits in front of the plate. He gets another warm smile and he finds it bothers him less to sit on the floor.

“Eat well. A night’s rest does only so much without good things in the body.”

Caleb’s attention goes to his plate. A quarter of a chicken roasted in some dark sweet-smelling sauce. Carrots as thick as tree branches sliced wide and steaming with butter. Cubes of soft potatoes and bright orange and yellow squash as well. Between their two plates is a bowl of dark grapes and thick cut bread slices. Caduceus’s plate is similar to his own but where there was no chicken was instead a whole half a squash.

Caleb blinks and when he looks to his caring captor he gets only a patient look and a raised eyebrow.

“This must have been expensive. Thankyou.”

They are both quiet while they eat. Sharing a warm room, grapes, and no pressing topics. As eating is gets slower there is a knock at the door. Caduceus says nothing as he finishes the grapes in his hand. Their plates are empty, so he sets the grape bowl to the side and takes the tray to the door. Caleb sees the tray traded for a large pitcher with steam rising off before the door is closed.

“Ah ah,” He shakes his head when Caleb moves. He comes over with the jug and a basin. “Stay.”

The single word keeps Caleb there and tracking Caduceus’s every move. He tenses up when Caduceus sits behind him. “I am not so sure about this one.” He protests.  
“I’m sure.”

Caleb flinches slightly when his hair is touched. The touch lingers a moment until Caleb’s shoulders lower again. His hair is pulled up and back then tied into place. The hands come now to the bottom of his shirt, pausing, then pulling up. Guiding each arm and hand and then up over his head. Caleb shivers despite the warm room. Water sloshes into the bowl as a portion of the steaming pitcher is poured in.

The unseen hand comes now onto the back of his neck making sure to pause again before gently guiding Caleb’s head down for his chin touches his chest. The hand lingers with fingertips rubbing softly at the base of his skull right above the spine. Caleb stares at his lap, the tender touch starting to feel like too much and overwhelming. It leaves and is replaced by a hot rag over his neck. As if the rag weight many pounds Caleb’s shoulders sag under it and his body sinks slowly, deflating with a long breath.

The hand slides down, wide enough to cover almost half his back. Another rag begins to be worked slowly over every inch of skin. Gentle around any scar or healing wound. Caleb is scrubbed over both shoulders and all down his back. Wetted again, and then his arms, keeping the cloth kept hot. Caduceus now has kept the habit of keeping one hand on Caleb and allowing the other hand to return to that spot so there are no surprises. Observing and learning small ways to keep his boy relaxed.

Hmmm. Caduceus thinks a moment and pushes that thought from his mind. Caleb. Just Caleb. Maybe another time. Maybe.

Once blood and grime are gone the rag returns. But this time pressing deeper and pushing into muscles to draw them out. Caleb gives a hiss when Caduceus works around his shoulder blades. His muscles are sore, and tense and the massage cause mixture of pain and relief. Again, it begins to feel like too much. Like his skin would overload.

“Breath,” Caduceus speaks hushed. “In – out – in – out.” He guides Caleb’s breathing and continues to work shoulders then down his back. He then takes another moment, peeling the neck rag away and works there as well. At the base of the skull and over his shoulders a last time.

“Come now,” Hushes again Caduceus draws Caleb in and begins to turn him.

“Wha?” Caleb turns on the ground with no grace, facing Caduceus again after many minutes. Twenty. To be exact. He is greeted with a wide and warm smile

“You’re doing so well Caleb.” A hand touches under his chin and tilts Caleb’s head back.  
Caleb stares at the ceiling, hair tickling his back, as he ponders and processes the feeling  
those words had caused. Had his face gotten wet? The answer is lost when a hot, damp rag is folded over his eyes.

Caduceus repeats his process. Touching and guiding the rag carefully over Caleb’s chest and belly. Over his ribs and sides. “In – out – in – out.” He speaks again when he sees Caleb breathing starting to quicken.

Caleb gives a tiny nod and follows the breathing carefully.  
This time as the massage picks up Caduceus rubs Caleb’s ribs before focusing on each arm. Each muscle group getting attention as he works his way down. Then the hands, the palms and pads and each finger. Caduceus maps the scars with his eyes on each side.

“Doing so well,” Caduceus repeats another ten minutes later. The cloth is removed, and Caleb opens his eyes to blink at the soft pink room. A cup is pressed into his hand and when he looks down, in some strange daze, he sees cold water.

He drinks without thinking, his mind stuck on the way his skin feels and the strange floating in his head.

The dirty water is tossed out the window. “Hydration Is important.”

“Ja.” Caleb continues to drink.

Setting the basin down Caduceus sits in front of Caleb. He takes a pale hand and dumps grapes into it. He eats a few as well, watching Caleb eat and drink. He gives a lot of smiles and quiet nods wanting to sooth the confused look in Caleb’s eye. Caleb’s body is relaxed but there is something signaling flight in his eyes.

The cup is taken from Caleb and he is turned again. Now Caduceus sits at his side and unties Caleb’s hair. “Keep your eyes closed now.”

Caleb knows it’s coming without it being spoken but gasps audibly when hot water hits his scalp. Not burning, but hotter then he’d felt in a while. The water runs down his neck or falls into the basin below. With his hair something surprising comes. A piece of soap is rubbed against his scalp and along his hair. The scent raises as it melts in the warm hair. It smelt like patchouli, lavender, tobacco. The smells Caleb associates with Caduceus.

Water comes again, longer this time to make sure every sud was gone. Caduceus uses a large linen wrap to dry Caleb’s hair before his own comb to begin brushing the damp hair down. It was something he had carved himself some time ago; it still smelled strongly of cedar and adds to the heavy scent floating around them.

Caleb isn’t sure how they have managed to go so long is near silence. A few words but not conversation. He ponders what they will talk about, or If they will talk, when his hair it tied back up out of his face. A hand under his chin coaxes him to look over. Caduceus is smiling at him and has a final hot rag of the last of the water tenderly wipes his face a last time. Caduceus holding Caleb by the jaw as he clears away bits of soap.

“There. All done.” The rag joins the others in the basin.

Caleb has to find his voice. “Well,” sounds strange. He tries again. “That was only my top half. Kind of odd.”

“I can call for more water and you can finish.”

“I’m rather worn out actually.” Caleb admits.

With a chuckle Caduceus nod. “Maybe next time I will do it.” 

“Maybe next time,” Caleb echoes as Caduceus goes to toss the water out the window again then leave all their borrowed thing in the hall.

“It’s time to rest now. Sleep I mean. Not books.” Caduceus holds his hand out.

“I could sleep.” Caleb accepts the help up and being guided to bed where Frumpkin is there tightly curled up. The ginger cat looks up and blinks slowly at them.

“Sleep well Caleb. I’m proud of you tonight.” The light from the pink crystal dims and flickers out.

“You sleep well too.” Caleb leaves it at that as he pulls Frumpkin close. Feeling suddenly, or at least more aware, of how much he had been touched. He finds, well…He finds that he thinks it’s a nuisance that they had a room with two beds.

Maybe not next time. 

Maybe.


End file.
